


Scales Of Justice

by MissMoochy



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Courting Rituals, Dragons, Friends to Lovers, Imprinting, M/M, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at Columbia, POV Foggy Nelson, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy
Summary: He padded closer to the kitchen window, his flashlight gripped by his sweaty fist. He swept the flashlight up and down, seeing the grass, his dad’s barbeque grill, the bone-white leg of a garden chair. He whooshed out a sigh of relief. There was nothing, it was probably just a stupid fox or a neighbour’s dog. He stepped back.And froze.Looking through the window were two big yellow eyes. And they were staring right at him.Years ago, Foggy had an imaginary friend. A big red dragon, who took him for wonderful rides in the city. But now, he's an adult and the creature has returned. And it WON'T leave him alone.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Scales Of Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Self-Fulfilling Prophecies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131288) by [94BottlesOfSnapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/94BottlesOfSnapple/pseuds/94BottlesOfSnapple). 



> This is a WIP, inspired by 94BottlesOfSnapple's awesome dragon!Matt fic, Self-Fulfilling Prophecies. I've got a decent chunk of this already written. If you liked it, drop me a comment. :D

_Sophie couldn't sleep. A brilliant moonbeam was slanting through a gap in the curtains. It was shining right on to her pillow. The other children in the dormitory had been asleep for hours._ ****

Foggy flipped his gaze from the page and then further up, to the open window. It was a cool night, and mom and dad had left the window open. But there was no moonbeam. He saw the moon sometimes, but the stars never looked like they did in his books. There was no blanket of twinkling lights, just random splodges of white in the blackness. Dad said there was too much light pollution, in the city — whatever that meant. He couldn’t see the moon right now. He ducked back under the covers and angled his flashlight over the page once more. ****

 _The other children in the dormitory had been asleep for hours. Sophie closed her eyes and lay quite still. She tried very hard to doze off. It was no good. The moonbeam was like a silver blade slicing through the room on to her face. The house was absolutely silent. No voices came up from downstairs. There were no footsteps on the floor above either. The window behind the curtain was wide open, but nobody was walking on the pavement outside. No cars went by on the street. Not the tiniest sound could be heard anywhere. Sophie had never known such a silence._ ****

He loved reading, but mom said he had to go to sleep. The BFG is his favourite book, he reads it a lot. The BFG is about a girl called Sophie and she’s an orphan, which means her mom and dad are dead. He likes Sophie, ‘cause she’s smart and she’s eight years old like him. She lives in an orphanage, which is where kids with no parents have to stay. And one night, she is sitting in her bedroom and she sees something _incredible!_ ****

Foggy’s world wasn’t silent like Sophie’s was. Everything was muffled with the blankets pulled over him, but when he ducked his head out, he could hear dad snoring in the next room. He could hear a car outside, making clunky noises like an evil robot.

Sometimes, Foggy would read a whole book, page-to-page and cover-to-cover. But sometimes, he couldn’t wait. He’d read The BFG so many times, he knew what was coming and he couldn’t wait to get to it, so he skipped ahead to the good bit. The bit that made his heart pound. ****

Sophie’s looking out of the window now, and Foggy feels like he’s right there with her, in that deathly-quiet dormitory, gazing out at an empty street. ****

_The longing to look out became so strong she couldn't resist it. Quickly, she ducked under the curtains and leaned out of the window._

_In the silvery moonlight, the village street she knew so well seemed completely different. The houses looked bent and crooked, like houses in a fairy tale. Everything was pale and ghostly and milky-white._

_Across the road, she could see Mrs Rance's shop, where you bought buttons and wool and bits of elastic. It didn't look real. There was something dim and misty about that too. Sophie allowed her eye to travel further and further down the street._

_Suddenly she froze. There was something coming up the street on the opposite side._

_It was something black ..._

_Something tall and black ..._

_Something very tall and very black and very thin._

But at that second, Foggy’s flashlight flickered and sputtered and then finally, went dead. He sighed, but he knew where his parents stored the batteries. Dad kept them in the kitchen, for some reason. If he sneaked past mom and dad’s room, he could get the batteries and stick them in his flashlight. His mind made up, he crawled out of bed and crept out of his room, his bare feet silent on the carpet. ****

Dad was snoring like a bear, and his mom could sleep through anything, so he felt like he was quiet safe. He snuck into the kitchen but knew better than to switch on the light. He groped around in the drawers of the cabinet, until his fingers closed around a cardboard packet. He took it out and ripped it open in the dark, rolling out the smooth, cold batteries and slotting them into the flashlight. He was good at this! Like a spy, working away in the pitch black. Yeah, like he was on a mission. ****

He swung his flashlight around like a gun, sending sweeping amber rays of light around the murky shadows in the kitchen. He heard a crash from outside and he flinched, dropping his flashlight. ****

Foggy stiffened, but dad’s droning snore was still rumbling on, so he quickly bent down and picked up his flashlight and clicked it back on. ****

He padded closer to the kitchen window, his flashlight gripped by his sweaty fist. He was a spy, he could do this. He swept the flashlight up and down, seeing the grass, his dad’s barbeque grill, the bone-white leg of a garden chair. He whooshed out a sigh of relief. There was nothing, it was probably just a stupid fox or a neighbour’s dog. He stepped back.

And froze.

Looking through the window were two big yellow eyes. And they were staring right at him.

* * *

He could feel the scream working its way up his throat, but it remained stuck there, glued in place, unable to force its way out past his gritted teeth. 

Two, big eyes, as bright as the sun, wide as dinner plates, peering at him through the window. He could see its skin — or was it fur? Big, reddish flakes, spiky, sticking out like tiny knives in the dark. ****

The animal (if it was indeed an animal) was huge, bigger than his uncle’s rottweiler. It pressed its weird, flat snout to the pane, snorting clouds of wet condensation on the glass. The two golden eyes didn’t look away. Foggy watched it, his heart pounding in his chest. When he stepped closer, almost touching the window, he thought he could hear the creature panting. Its narrow, white fangs shone in the dark. The creature pulled back and cocked its head thoughtfully. Then, it turned and stalked off into the darkness. ****

It seemed to melt into the shadows, the slim red body, the long jagged tail. Foggy wondered if it had really left, or if it was merely hiding. He gripped his flashlight tighter, so hard that he could feel the plastic digging into the flesh of his palm. Then, he unlocked the kitchen door and opened it wide. The night air rushed in, instantly cooling his sweaty face. He stepped outside. ****

* * *

**Ten years later**

“I can’t believe you’re really doing it,” Theo said. He was lounging against the doorway and made no effort to help Foggy. ****

Foggy ignored him, still caught between the agonising decision on whether to bring his guitar or not. He probably wouldn’t have time to use it and he’d lost interest in playing it recently. He’d given his parent strict instructions to leave his room alone, don’t touch anything, don’t sell or give away a single item, I’ll know if you do! Mom would sometimes get a notion in her head that the place was too full of junk and she’d go on some long-ass cleaning spree and start hinting that Foggy and Theo should donate their stuff. ****

“Are there gonna be girls at Columbia?” ****

“Yeah, of course!” He attempted to fold his shirt, but he fucked up the creases. Damn it. ****

Theo scooped up Foggy’s baseball and tossed it in the air, catching it in his other hand. “You think you’ll get invited to parties?” ****

“I guess. I’m going to staying in the dorm so if my roommate’s cool, I might be able to throw a party too.”

“Yeah, right. You need _friends_ to throw a party.”

Foggy glanced up, but his brother wasn’t looking at him. “Okay, seriously, what’s up with you?” ****

Theo tossed the ball in his brother’s direction, a bit too hard. Foggy caught it and set it down on the mattress.

“Why’d you wanna be a lawyer, anyway? Why can’t you just do what dad does?” **  
**

“Dude, come on…” ****

“Don’t ‘come on’ me!” Theo joked and they both cracked up. The tension now broken, Theo finally joined him by the suitcase and began helping him pack. ****

“You’re going to be _so_ rich. Lawyers make a lot.”

“The good ones do. But it’s not really about that.” ****

“Sure, man, if you say so,” he scoffed. He looked thoughtful, folding Foggy’s favourite pair of sweatpants. “It’s gonna be awkward, when you say goodbye to them. Do you really think they’re okay with it?” ****

“Yeah, I guess. I think they’ve made peace with it. You know, the whole law thing — they didn’t get it, at first. But now, Dad actually said he thinks it’ll be good for me to get out of Clinton.” ****

“Why?” ****

Foggy shrugged. “He didn’t say. He made a kind of a weird face when he said it, though.” ****

“Weird,” Theo agreed. He plopped the baseball in the suitcase and threw himself down on the bed. “So, tell me more about these crazy parties you’re gonna throw….”


End file.
